


A drop (kick) into the ocean

by Rabbitofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon
Summary: Just some silly short stories involving the chocobros and ardyn by the ocean.





	1. Noctis x male reader

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted these on Tumblr already so whatever.

Noctis was in the zone. Catching fish left and right. Which was fine for him. Prompto was off taking photos for Cindy. Since they started dating he's been talking nonstop about all the places he was going to take her when the trip was over. Meanwhile, Gladio and Ignis were off shopping which was code for 'don't bother us we're going to go make-out somewhere'. 

Good on them, they deserve happiness and love during this shit storm they were currently going through. He ignored the creeping feeling of loneliness and goes back to fishing. Then he heard a voice that irritates him to no end. "Ahh Y/N, it has been some time since we last seen one another." 

Fucking Ardyn Izunia. Noct turns around quickly seeing the object of annoyance talking to a dude close to his age. He looked agitated with the chancellor. "Look here old man. I don't know who you think you are but you need to leave me alone." Then before Noctis could say or do anything, something vaguely trash-like flies past him landing in the cold ocean.

Noctis starts laughing when Ardyn stands back up in the shallow waters and sulks off to Astrals know where. He turns to Y/N to see smiling at him and feels his cheeks grow warm. Damn, he's cute when he smiles. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare the fish away. I'm Y/N." "Nah man don't worry about it. Ardyn just scares everyone away like that naturally. I'm Noctis" "Please to meet you Noctis. If you don't mind me being so forward, how about I take you on a date. My treat." Noctis smiles at Y/N before replying "Sure I'm game".


	2. Prompto x fem reader

Prompto happily skips away from the shoreline taking photos of shells and wildlife as he makes his way back towards the docks. He couldn't wait to show the others. He looks over towards the caravan where he could see his friends in a group hug. Maybe he should wait a bit longer to get back. He gets that weird knot feeling in his gut as he makes his way to anywhere but the caravan. He felt a little left out sometimes and that was totally normal. Right? 

Prompto looks out of the corner of his eyes to see trash grandpa making his way to a lady who was just walking on the beach. She looks up to see Ardyn and starts backing away from. "Please don't run away this time Y/N. You must know I mean no harm." Ardyn had called out to her. She held her hands out in front of her. 

"No thanks dude, I don't know you and you need to stop this nonsense." She replied as she slowly walked away from him. By the time Prompto reached them, they were on one of the piers. With the camera still in hand, he makes his way over to them. Y/N lifted her leg and just kicked Ardyn straight in the gut. Prompto snapped a photo, watching as she kicked Ardyn off the pier in a graceful manner. And he caught it all on film. He laughs out loud and the woman turns around hearing him. 

"Oh shit, you took pictures. Can I see them?" She asked making her way over to him. "Uhm sure of course." He smiles down at her while she flips through the new photos. "Wow, you're really good at this. I'm Y/N btw. What's your name?" "Prompto" he managed to stammer out. She was really adorable smiling up at him. "Hmmm, Prompto. A cute name for a cute guy. I like it."


	3. Ignis x Male reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse this fiction for any ooc shenigans. I'm well aware that Iggy is like 99% perfect and graceful all the time. But for some reason I would love to see him be clumsy every once in awhile.

Ignis watched as Noctis and Prompto walked back to the tent hand in hand. It was cute and it made him glad they could find love when it felt like the world was at its darkest point for them. Ignis walks away for a moment or two of peace. Recipes float around in his head as he thinks of what to make for dinner for his children as he jokingly calls them from time to time. 

He had already accepted his fate of being the mum friend so it was no big deal. He spots Ardyn Izunia talking to a man who looked agitated with hobo grandpa as Prompto calls Ardyn on multiple occasions. "My dear Y/N. It's been many years since I last saw your beautiful face." Ardyn had called out to the man who looked confused. But he wasn't wrong about the beautiful comment.

"Ok sure. Whatever man." Y/N turns away to leave when Ardyn grabs him by the collar. Something snaps in Ignis. He charges up to the two men to push Ardyn away from him. But he slips and falls off the docks taking Ardyn with him in the process. The water was shallow enough for him to stand up in and it only is just at his thighs.

"Hey man, you alright?" Ignis looks up to see Y/N holding out his hand to him. He grabs his hand as he lifts him up out of the ocean. "I'm soaked through but none the worst for wear. Ignis is what my friends sometimes call me." "Well, you are certainly dripping with good looks Ignis. Let's go get you dried off somewhere. I'm Y/N btw."


	4. Gladio x fem reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is so easy to write for

Gladio was finishing up his morning jog when he saw a cute girl reading a book titled Loveless while her bare feet dangled off the docks. Normally he would go up and chat with someone like her but her body language said that she wanted to be left alone. He starts to walk back to the tent when he hears the familiar voice of one Ardyn Izunia.

"Yoo hoo Y/N. How are you this morning?" Turning around, Gladio sees Ardyn approaching the woman on the docks. She didn't look too happy with him. He makes his way over to them and pretends to do some stretches while listening to the conversation. 

"Look Ardyn, I get that we use to have something back then. But the past should stay where it belongs. In the past. Please you have to move forward." She says as she packs up her stuff quickly and stands up while Ardyn looks at her with what Gladio calls sad puppy eyes. Which Prompto did often and looks super cute when he did so. Not that he would say it aloud or anything.

"But dearest, you must understand how lonely I have been without you all these years." Ardyn grabs her arm pulling her closer and Gladio rushes over to them. Before he could reach them, however, the woman had headbutted Ardyn. Which was pretty cool to see him fall backwards into the ocean. Turning around, she looks up to see Gladio looking at her.

"Shit you saw me do that?" She shuffles around looking away from him. "Yeah, I did. But he had it coming." He grins widely when she smiles back at him. "Ok, usually I'm not this bold or anything but do you wanna go on a brunch date with me later today? My treat." Y/N name asked him blushing a bright crimson.

"Sure I would love that Y/N. I'm Gladio." "Hmmm, Gladio huh. I'll remember that later tonight." She winks as she walks away waving.


	5. Ardyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too damn long for my liking.

Ardyn watched as the regalia pulled into the parking lot. 'Oh that little prince and his boy band don't even know whats in store for them' he thought and chuckled. He suppresses a yawn reminding him that it was time for him to take a nap sometime soon. As if he actually would.  
  
The dreams of the other night still plagued him. His beloved Y/N was the star of his most recent nightmares. Each one a different reincarnation leaving him for the prince or another member of his entourage only to leave him drenched in the sea. He shakes his head as he begins thinking fondly about Y/N.  
  
They use to have a nasty little habit of reincarnating but as of recently, the last what was it 400 maybe 500 years, he had not seen them in so long. Sometimes they were a woman or a man. Sometimes they were neither. But it didn't matter to him what gender Y/N was, he loved them. Ardyn walks under the docks to transform into his cat form so he could bother his nephew when he looks up to see someone looking down at him.  
  
You had spent the day walking the down shoreline trying to find a reason why you've been having dreams about a place you never been or that man with the golden eyes. You've dreamt about him since you were young and he becomes something of an imaginary friend of sorts. His wine colored hair falling in his face looking at you sadly with a thin smile. You head towards the docks just to take a break from the crowd and looking down you see someone looking up at you.  
  
"Y/N, Is that really you?" It was barely a whisper and those golden eyes held you in their stare. It comes in flashes, visions of war and death. Kisses in dark corners of hallways. Bedsheets gripped tightly in your grasp. Him holding you in his arms as you die. You running from him with black ooze dripping down his face. You watch as he climbs up to you and goes to reach out his hand. Yet when you take a step back, he flinches. "Who are you?" You asked almost afraid of the answer  
  
He stares at Y/N watching for their next move. He had frightened the poor dear. "I'm just a man who..." Words fail him before he could finish his sentence. "Forget you ever saw me Y/N. I'm a man of no importance." Ardyn goes to turn his back to them when he felt something tug on his sleeve.  
  
Behind him was Y/N gripping tightly on his jacket sleeve. "I see you in my dreams. Please explain, I need to know." He pulls from their grip which causes them to lose their balance and nearly falling off the pier if he hadn't grabbed them in time. The warmth of their hands on his chest brought back memories of simpler times.  
  
His hands were on your waist and all you wanted to do was kiss him. Which you did by grabbing him by the scarf and pressing your lips against his. Your memory returns as you continued to kiss your immortal lover, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. You felt yourself fall into the water and stare up at that idiot you love so dearly. "My apologies. I was not excepting you to kiss me so soon dearest Y/N."  
  
"If you're so sorry then help me back up then." He smiles down at you as he always does. "As you wish." He held his hand out to you to grab your own. The moment you make contact with his you pull him down and he lands next to you. "I believe I do deserve that." His hands grasp your cheeks and kisses your forehead gently. "Yeah, you did. Now I'm aware that we have years to catch up. Let's go somewhere more private." He kisses you again but pauses when the two of you hear groaning from a group of young men dressed in black.  
  
  



End file.
